Smash the Mirror, Part 1
Smash the Mirror, Part 1 Episode Number: Season 4, Episode 8 Directed By: Eagle Egilsson Air Date: November 16, 2014 Previous Episode: The Snow Queen Next Episode Smash the Mirror, Part 2 "Smash the Mirror, Part 1" is the first of a two-part episode and is the eighth episode of Season 4 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, both parts of which aired on November 16, 2014 as a 2-hour special. This is the first time in the series' run that it aired a 2-part story without the second part having a separate title. The episodes were filmed with a single production code, as confirmed by Jane Espenson on her Twitter account, and later separated. In this episode, Emma Swan tries to control her magic, while flashbacks show The Snow Queen trying to pit Elsa and Anna against each other, and also making a deal with The Apprentice. Plot 'Opening Sequence' Emma Swan's yellow buggy is featured in the forest 'Event Chronology' The Arendelle events take place after "Family Business" and more than thirty years before "Fall". The Enchanted Forest events take place after "Family Business". The Land Without Magic flashback takes place in 1982, after "Operation Mongoose, Part 1" and immediately before the flashback with The Snow Queen in Boston in "Shattered Sight". The Storybrooke events take place after "The Snow Queen". 'In the Character's Past' Outside of the forest of Arendelle, Ingrid races off to find a place for the box containing the Sorcerer's Hat, freezing it over hiding it under a rock. Then, she heads to the Enchanted Forest to visit The Apprentice's cabin, and offers to make a deal with him: she'll return the box in exchange for the Sorcerer finding her a perfect match for a third sister she wants. Back in Arendelle after the meeting, Ingrid is determined to use Elsa by manipulating her to turn on Anna. She 'warns' Elsa that her sister is plotting to trap her inside the urn, just as Gerda did to Ingrid in the past, instructing Elsa to talk to Anna herself in the palace dungeon cell. Unknown to Ingrid, Elsa is only pretending to believe her aunt, and when she visits Anna in her jail cell, the two sisters decide it's best to play along with Ingrid's lie. The two come up with a plan to place Ingrid back inside the urn when she least expects it; so Elsa breaks Anna out of the cell, and with help from Kristoff they search the closed-off east wing of the castle, and find the urn in a closet (along with a still-frozen Hans). They also find a cracked mirror with a missing fragment, which unknown to them, is the Mirror of Shattered Sight. Anna takes the urn into her cell to wait for Ingrid to come check on her. Unfortunately, Ingrid was on to their scheme; she had been waiting for Anna all along, and Anna finds herself trapped in the cell with her. 'Storybrooke' In the forest, Emma, whose powers are still out of control, wakes up from her vehicle and finds Henry standing there, telling his mother that everyone was looking for her. But as he tried to approach Emma, she accidentally pushes him away, resulting in Henry's ear being cut. After Henry takes off, Emma is visited by Ingrid, who tells her that she should embrace her true self, but Emma takes off after the conversation, and heads to Gold's Pawn Shop, where Gold, sensing Emma was in the place by the way the items were coming to life, offered her a chance to rid herself of her powers, and gives her a location as to where to meet him; unknown to Emma, Gold has other plans for her. Back at the loft, David, Mary Margaret, Killian, and Elsa ponder their next plan by planning another search, when Henry arrives and tells them he found her, but failed to help her regain control of her magic. Regina later on arrives with a locator spell to make their tracking of Emma easier. However, after Henry mentioned that Emma drove off, Hook suspects that Emma went to see Gold, so he sneaks off and makes a phone call to warn Emma about Gold's deception. Meanwhile, David and Mary Margret decide that it might not be so bad if Emma got rid of her magic and became "normal," which causes Elsa, who overhead their conversation, to sneak out of the room with the locator potion to try to find Emma on her own. Hook isn't the only one to suspect Gold, as Ingrid soon discovers Gold's plot after he visits her. It turns out that he needs Emma's power, which means that in order to do that, he has betrayed Ingrid by preventing her from taking Emma. When Ingrid tries to stop Gold, he uses a spell that he collected from remnants of the urn, creating a force field to prevent Ingrid from warning Emma or interfering in the events to come. As Ingrid sees Emma traveling to the mansion, Ingrid uses her mirror to send an illusion of her to stop Emma. When Emma sees the sudden appearance of Ingrid's figure in the middle of the road, her car spins out of control and crashes, causing Emma to temporarily lose consciousness. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Elizabeth Mitchell as The Snow Queen/Ingrid *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Timothy Webber as The Apprentice Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features Emma's yellow car. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on September 25, 2014. *The episode is named after The Who song of the same name. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The scene at The Apprentice's cottage and the Storybrooke Heritage Park were filmed in Burnaby's Central Park.